


Beauty and The Beads

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is french-creole, Allura sings, F/M, Matt and Shiro are besties, New Orleans, Shiro's birthday, The Castle of Lions bar, Voltron the Jazz band, coran the bar tender, modern day AU, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Shiro celebrates his birthday for the first time in a long time with his best friend, Matt, in New Orleans. Allura owns a bar on the famous Bourbon Street and shows the two friends, but especially Shiro, what true southern hospitality is like. ;)





	1. Shiro's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Shiro's Birthday to [Whatthefanverse ](http://whatthefanverse.tumblr.com/) (Check them out over on Tumblr)! I hope you enjoy the read! <3
> 
> A huge thanks to [Bookninja ](https://bookninja.tumblr.com/) for beta reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some minor edits. I can't believe I didn't mention Shiro's scars... lol

“Shiro, come on! First, you neglect to tell me about your birthday _for years_ and now, you’re being a stick in the mud,” Matt said, waving his hands dramatically, “We’re in New Orleans and it’s the first time we’ve celebrated your birthday together. Enjoy it!” Matt punctuated that with a twirl making the beads hanging from his neck rattle. He held his arms out, tall green cups in both hands filled with a drink called The Grenade.

The two had decided to hit up Bourbon Street first and stopped at the Tropical Isle to try the famous grenade frozen drinks. Shiro found it a little too sweet but Matt seemed to love it and he could tell that his friend was already feeling the alcohol. “You’re such a fuckin’ light weight, Matt,” he laughed and went to grab his arm to pull him along the street. Matt was right though, he thought. If there was anywhere Shiro could cut loose and enjoy himself for his birthday, it was New Orleans with his best friend. With that in mind he grabbed one of the tall green cups and took a huge gulp.

“Let’s get wasted,” he said to Matt. 

His friend’s eyes bulged just before a shit-eating grin with a hint of mischief took its place. “Yeaaaah,” Matt slurred and took a long sip.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle tore through the air making the guys look around until they saw a woman with rich brown skin, ocean blue eyes, and long dark hair with silver wire intertwined in her long side braid. She wore a pink crop top and black high-waisted jeans that hugged her voluptuous curves beautifully. From her hand pearl beads dangled above their heads teasingly. She is stunning, he thought, probably the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Shiro felt his heart flutter as he met her gaze and just like that embarrassment over _actually trying_ to catch those beads melted away. 

“Whoa! Oh. My. Goodness!” Matt laughed, scrambling back to get a better look at the woman. “You are SOOOO BEAUTIFUL! It would be an _honor_ to catch beads thrown from your lovely hands,” he said as he held a hand over his heart while the other reached out to her. So dramatic, Shiro thought and shook his head as he waited to see how the woman would respond.

Her eyes flicked over to Matt for a second before they came back to him and once again he felt his heart flutter in his chest. “Oh no, cher... these beads are for your friend,” she said with a wink at Shiro.

Yes, he thought triumphantly. Then he thought about what she wanted him to do. He didn’t care how beautiful she was. He was _not_ dropping trou for beads! But… he had nothing against flashing her his chest. “Me? I-” he stammered.

“Oh! You should know, it’s his birthday!” Matt cut him off with a smirk.

“Is that right, Cher? Well, how ‘bout you show me that fine chest and I’ll treat you to a drink along with these beads,” she said with a raised brow and an easy smile on her lips.

Shiro laughed as he pushed his grenade into Matt’s chest. His smile matched the woman’s as he hooked his thumbs under the hem of his black t-shirt. Slowly, he slid it up and over his abs and pecs. He felt the wind brush up against him but he knew it was her hungry gaze that made chills chase after his retreating shirt. He watched as her eyes lazily made their way up to his own.He felt a little self conscious over almost all of his scars being on display, but pushed the feel aside when her eyes met his and her tongue ran across her full lips filling him with the sudden urge to kiss her. He was mesmerized by this woman. He didn’t understand how that was possible and decided it was the grenade talking. The woman tossed the pearly beads and Shiro caught them easily, letting his shirt fall back down to his waist. “Come on in,” she said, her smile never fading as he put the beads on.

“Dude, she’s totally into you,” Matt praised, slapping his shoulder and heading toward the bar, “and you’re wingman’s got your back, come on!”

Matt walked into the bar full of drunken confidence and Shiro smiled as he followed his lead. Walking into the bar gave him the same feeling he always got when he took his place in the cockpit of his plane. His heart beat madly in his chest, butterflies were putting on an airshow in his stomach, but everything just felt… right. He was in the right place with the right people and he just _knew_ everything was going to end right. 

He took in the brightly colored bar with blue crystals studded on every surface. The ceiling was covered by a blue mirror bordered in a glass-like case, making it look like there was water floating above their heads. Shiro saw the beautiful woman approach the bar through the mirrored ceiling as she called out to the bartender. “Coran, three glasses of our finest whiskey on the rocks,” she called and leaned against the bar, “we’re celebrating a birthday.” She stood between two bar stools and leaned over the bar to grab a few glasses. Matt sat down at a stool beside her and said, “Thanks for the hospitality. It’s our first time visiting New Orleans and I gotta say, I think I’m falling in love with this city.”

Shiro heard her laugh and say something in return, but was distracted as he couldn’t keep his eyes from running down her back to check out her ass if his life depended on it, and he blamed the damn grenade for that too. When he managed to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight he saw her smirking at him. An internal groan filled his thoughts as he realized he had been caught ogling her. Great, now she probably thought he a drunken perv, he thought, so much for everything going right. “It don’ madda, Cher. I just did the same to you a minute ago,” she said.

Just like that everything felt right again. With a chuckle and a nervous hand behind his neck he said, “You have a lovely accent, uh…”

“My name’s Allura, Cher.”

“Allura, that’s beautiful. I’m Shiro and my friend here is Matt,” he said extending his hand for a shake. He fought to keep the surprise from his face when she gripped his hand and gripped it hard. “That’s quite the grip you have there, Allura,” he said.

“Damn right it is. Gotta have a good grip to run a bar in this city,” she said as she let go of his hand.

“Here you are, princess,” the bartender said, making her arch an eyebrow at the man as he pushed the three glasses towards her. “Happy birthday, bro,” Coran said while looking over her shoulder.

“Thanks,” Shiro said and he took the glass Allura offered him. 

“Coran, call me princess again and I’ma put a gris-gris on you,” he heard her say just as Matt winked at him.

“What’s a gris-gris?” Shiro asked her.

“Oh Cher, if you hear someone saying they’re goin’ to put a gris-gris on you, run… fast!” She said with dirty look aimed at Coran’s back. “It’s a voodoo amulet that holds an evil spell and Coran is practically beggin’ for it. Ya heard me?” Her voice grew louder for the bartender to hear but the man only chuckled as he walked to the other end of the bar. Shiro smiled at the banter between them. They must be pretty good friends, he thought.

“Got it, gris-gris is bad,” Matt said.

“Not always, Cher. Some can be used to ward off evil. Now, let’s toast to Shiro’s birthday,” she said as she offered him a glass of whiskey too.

“To Shiro, the best pilot to fly amongst the stars,” he said lifting his glass. 

Allura’s eyebrows raised at that and Shiro felt his cheeks warm. “Happy birthday, Cher. Laissez les bons temps rouler,” she said and clinked her glass with his and Matt’s. “Here, here!” Matt hooted. Shiro took a sip, instantly struck by its rich scent and powerful flavor and enjoyed the feeling of it warming him as he swallowed. He looked at his glass with a smile as Matt coughed. It was strong whiskey and he felt his own brows raise at the sound of Allura smacking her lips. 

“Soc Au’ Lait,” she said and grinned at him, “Nothin’ like drinkin’ some fine whiskey with a fine man.”

Matt laughed and patted his shoulder. Again he felt heat warm his face and hoped that Allura would think it was from the whiskey. But he had to admit, something about this woman reminded him of soaring through the sky. Her smile, her wink, her compliments filled him with the kind of pride that he’s only gotten after pulling up from a nosedive just in the nick of time. 

“Hey, was that french you were speaking? What’s it mean? I liked the way it sounded,” his friend asked her.

“Laissez les bons temps rouler means let the good times roll and Soc Au’ lait meant something like wow when I just used it, but you can say it when you wanna say ‘ouch’ or ‘what the hell?’” 

“Sock-o-lay! I like that,” Matt said.

“There you go, Cher! You pronounced it perfectly!” She said with another sip. “Now, Shiro. You’re walking around the Quarter on your birthday but you ain’t participatin’ in a classic New Awlins' tradition. We need to fix that, ya heard me?”

Shiro smiled and said, “Okay, what’s the tradition?”

At that Allura grinned and called the bartender over again, “Coran! I need a safety pin!”

The three of them watched Coran as he searched a drawer for a pin. “Ah ha!,” he said when he found one and walked over to the cash register. “What’ll it be, princess?”

Shiro glanced at Allura and saw her brow arch just before she turned to look at him. Damn it, he thought, she caught him staring at her again. Just as he started to smile at her he saw her eyes run up and down his body again. He felt a blush creep over his cheeks as she openly checked him out. Well, it was either that or she was sizing him up for something. Please let her be checkin’ him out, he thought hopeful as he tried to flex his arms casually.

“Gimme a fifty,” she said. At that Shiro brows knit together as he wondered what she meant by that. After a second Coran handed over a crisp fifty dollar bill and a safety pin. 

Allura walked right up to him then and ran a hand over the left side of his chest smoothing out his shirt. Oh, she was definitely feeling him up now, he thought. “It’s almost a sin to walk around with your shirt on, Cher, you’d get more beads if you took it off” she said and looked up at him while her hand rested over his heart. 

“I only want your beads,” he said without thinking. He heard Matt squeal behind her and felt that evil blush stain his cheeks. 

Before he could say anything else Allura threw her head back and laughed. What a beauty, he thought as he watched her whole body get into it. Her laugh was so carefree and contagious that he found himself laughing with her. “Oh, cher! That was the most perfect response,” she said as she straightened. 

He was sure he was grinning like a fool, but then he saw her pierce the fifty with the safety pin and moved to pin it on his shirt. “Woah, wait. What are you doing, Allura?”

“This is the tradition. You walk around with money pinned to your shirt and everyone will know it’s your birthday. And to celebrate with you, people will pin another dollar to your collection. A fine man, such as yourself, deserves to start the tradition off with a fifty. By the end of the night you’ll most definitely have an impressive sum pinned to you,” she said and pinned the fifty to his shirt. 

Shiro down at the money and back at her wide-eyed. “Isn’t this a bit much?”

“Nonsense, ya heard me? It’s your birthday and you’re in New Awlins, Cher. This is how we do it,” she said smiling, placing both hands on his chest, and standing on her tiptoes, “Now, continue your galavanting round the city. I’ma be singing here at midnight, so come on back here and let me sing to ya. Maybe after, I’ll let you buy me a drink with your birthday money.”

Instinctively, Shiro wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and pulled her in close, “For you, Allura, I’d spend my birthday money on your drinks, your flowers, and your dinners.”

With another carefree laugh she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, “I’ma hold you to that, Cher. Midnight, alright?”

Shiro leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her cheek and said, “Midnight.” As he let her go he felt himself fall a little bit in love with her and knew that _that_ wasn’t the whiskey talking. No, that was all him. With a quick glance at his watch he saw he had three hours before he got to see her again. Three hours until he got to hear her sing. Three hours until he could buy her a drink. “Matt, I fuckin’ love my birthday,” he gushed and flung an arm around his shoulders.


	2. Moondance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura sings a sexy song to Shiro in her New Orleans bar, The Castle of Lions. The girl can sing, ok? Shiro is simply blown away. They share a dance after her performance and their minds wander to what it would be like to spend time alone together, to sharing a moondance.

It was 11:40 in the evening and Allura was leaning against the stage in her bar, The Castle of Lions. The smell of jasmine and jambalaya danced in the air with the sound of the night’s patrons laughing and chatting. She should probably tune her guitar to be ready to perform on time, she thought with a sip of her beer. Since she was singing tonight she decided to change her top and her shoes to a cropped red velvet tank top and her favorite pair of black platform heels. Her outfit showed off her athletic figure and made her feel sexy as hell. 

A smile curved her lips as she hopped on stage and picked up her guitar from it’s stand. The stage had her house band, Voltron’s instruments laid out in their designated spots. Her stool sat center stage in front of the drum set with a piano on her right and another guitar and trumpet on her left. Sitting on the edge of the stool she strummed the guitar strings and started to adjust the pegs. As she worked on each string her mind’s eye fantasized about how Shiro would react once he listened to her sing. She was going to sing Moondance to him and she wondered if he knew the song. Would he recognize it once the song began or would this be the first time he heard it?

Her heart started to pound against her chest at the thought of singing about wanting to make love to him. Would the music make him want to share a moondance? Would his mouth fall open when he heard her sing? Would his eyes stay locked on hers or would they trail down her body? Will he be able to sit still? Or will he fidget in his seat? Her pick plucked at another string as she fought to keep her insecurities away. She wondered if he would even return to see her or if he would forget about her after another Grenade. Or would another beautiful woman pinning money to his shirt make him forget her? The memory of him slowly lifting his shirt to show her his chest stayed with her all evening. She wasn't expecting to see so many scars on his chest and she hadn't noticed how incredible scared his right arm was at first. Now that she thought of it, she should have expected it because the thing that got her attention was the scar running across his face. She remembered admiring how it only added to his handsomeness of his smile. She knew the scars wouldn't keep other women away and she was only slightly annoyed at the thought of women fawning over him. Gah, what was she thinking?! If he came back, good! If he didn’t, then fuck hi-

“Princess, are you about ready?”

Looking up she saw Coran standing with a tray tucked under his arm. Her eyes quickly scanned the room looking for the familiar shock of white hair. “He’s at the bar,” Coran said making her eyes dart over to find him. There she found he was watching her while his friend, Matt, sat beside him talking to a woman. Shiro held her gaze, smiled warmly, and lifted his beer bottle to her in greeting. A grin pulled at the corners of his lips and she felt herself smile in return. Damn right, he came back for her, she thought smugly. A quick glance down to his chest showed her that the three hours in the Quarter were kind to him because he had two stacks of money safety pinned to his shirt. She knew he would come back with an impressive amount of money pinned to him, but this still surprised her. “I told you he’d come back covered in money,” she said to Coran and listened to her friend’s laugh, “I’m ready, Coran. I had Lance and Keith check on the audio earlier. Go have Hunk adjust the lights and treat the boys to a beer on the house. They’re up next.” 

“I’m on it. Break a leg, Princess.”

“You’re beggin’ for that gris-gris, Cher,” she said with a smile and shook her head. Allura strummed the guitar a couple times feeling satisfied with the sound. Alright, she thought and hoped Shiro was ready for this. 

The lights dimmed, the crystals adorning every table top glowed a soft blue, and a spot light shined on her. The crowd sitting at the tables surrounding the edges of the small dance floor noticed the change and their chatter softened to a murmur as they looked around. Allura loved this part of the night. Her guests always seemed to fawn over the crystals and pride welled in her chest. This was her home and she loved when people admired her hard work. Her eyes darted over to Shiro with a smile before she glanced over to Lance, who gave her a thumbs up and blew her a kiss to let her know she was all set. Her soft chuckle rang through the speakers and all eyes were on her. 

Looking at Shiro she said, “Hey, baby,” making him smile wide as the crowd started to hoot and holler, “How’s ya mama an’ nem?” She heard everyone shout back their greetings and she picked up her beer to toast to everyone before she continued, “Thank y’all for comin’ out to The Castle of Lions. Y’all go grab yo’ selves a drink and we’ll pass a good time.”

The crowd let out a soft round of clapping. Her eyes returned to the man with the shock of white hair and she admired how it looked pale blue under the glow of the crystals. With a strum and a tap the guitar sang out to the quieted crowd for a few beats before she started to sing.

“Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance With the stars up above in your eyes A fantabulous night to make romance 'Neath the cover of October skies”

Her voice sounded just the way she wanted it, soft, low, and hella saultry. She saw Shiro lips part and his eyebrows rose up in what she guessed was surprise. She smirked at him and wondered if he was surprised about her ability to play the guitar, to sing, or if it was her song choice. Did he recognize it? 

“Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love Well I want to make love to you tonight I can't wait till the morning has come And I know now the time is just right And straight into my arms you will run”

She sang with hooded eyes and swayed from side to side enjoying the sight of Shiro fidgeting in his seat. Heat pooled at her core and she crossed her ankles to press her thighs together. Her sensitive skin felt the gentle night’s breeze come in through the open floor to ceiling windows that functioned as doorways into the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw couples had gathered on the dance floor before her. She didn’t have to look at them to know that they were all swaying sensually. The music, the lights, the jasmine scent in the air all mixed together adding to the sexual tension in the room. 

“And when you come my heart will be waiting To make sure you're never alone There and then all my dreams will come true, dear There and then I will make you my own And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside And I know how much you want me that you can't hide”

Allura leaned forward at the last line and winked at the man with a smirk on her lips. She wished he was sitting closer to her. She wanted to see his reactions better. To see if this song was driving him crazy because she was definitely working herself up. Her eyes shut as she let the lyrics fill her thoughts. Images of the man topless with his hands dancing over her skin flickered in her mind’s eye. How would his scarred arm feel against her? Would he let her kiss his scars? Would he tell her how he got them all? The chorus flowed from her lip as she thought of what he be would like lying beneath her in the moonlight.

“One more moondance with you, in the moonlight, on a magic night Round round round round In the moonlight, on a magic night”

She saw him lift a glass to his lips to finish his drink, breaking their eye contact. He turned around slapped at Matt’s arm to get his attention. She felt herself pout at the loss of his gaze, but before she could chastise herself he was turning around and walking straight toward her. He stood right in front of her and she could see him almost panting with his finger tapping against the stage. His eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips and just like that she forgot the words to the end of the song, so she ended it with some scat singing. His eyes seemed to widen at that and she grinned as she sang the last notes of the song.

The couples all stopped dancing and joined Shiro in his clapping. The members of Voltron joined Allura on stage as she stood in front of the mic and said, “Thank you. Now, please join me in welcoming Voltron to the stage.” She smiled at Hunk as he picked up the trumpet, then at Keith as he took a seat behind his drum set. She felt a hand at the small her back and turned to see a smiling Lance looking down at her. He lead her towards Shiro and winked at the two of them before he took his place behind the mic with his guitar strapped to his shoulder. “Good evening, Nola! We’ll be following our Princess Allura’s lead and keep this sexy mood going,” he said smoothly.

She listened to Lance talk to the crowd as Shiro’s hands wrapped around her waist to help her jump off the stage. With her hands on his shoulders and her feet floating down to the ground she admired his features; his eyes looked dark and hungry beneath his light colored bangs, his scar, sharp cheekbones and jawline contrasted the softness of his full lips. “Oh Cher, that look on your face is doing interesting things to me,” she said as her fingers intertwined behind his neck, “Let’s dance before you buy me that drink.”

“That song…,” he said and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their chests together.

She could smell the scent of mint on his breath and smiled while she asked, “Did you enjoy the song?”

Pressed this close to the man Allura found it easy to follow his lead as they moved around the dance floor in an gentle two-step. “It did interesting things to me,” he said mirroring her earlier words. 

“I guess that makes us even,” she said softly and brushed her fingertips against his neck. He shivered at the touch and shook his head, “Not even close, ‘Lura.”

She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to keep the grin from her face, “I’m just setting the mood, Cher.”

His thumbs stroked her exposed skin and his forehead touched hers as they swayed to the romantic music. When his nose brushed against hers she felt a wave of heat swell in her chest at his nearness. He was so close. She knew a tilt of her chin would let her get her first taste of him but she held back. She should let him buy her a drink first at the very least. With that thought she told herself that needed to get Voltron another round of drinks for playing another slow and sexy song. With a breathy voice he said, “You’re very talented, you know. Took my breath away with your performance. A part of me was glad for the distance between us because you were overwhelming but then I...I hated it. It was so… so intense. Do you think you could sing for me again? When it’s just us?”

She imagined sitting in her bed, naked and playing the guitar while she sang something to him. Imagined him lying beside her with his head perched on his hand and the fingers of his free hand tracing circles on her skin until he grew impatient with waiting for her song to end. What would he do then? She smiled at the thought. “I’d be happy to, Shiro,” she breathed as the song came to an end and she leaned back in his embrace, “Ready for that drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, so this is totally going to be a three parter. Surprise!!! lol  
> I hope you like the chapter!! Tell me what you think in the comments! <3  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://meli-writes.tumblr.com/) too!
> 
> If you're curious about the song, here it is: [Moondance by Liz Longley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV7KbHY-cnc).

**Author's Note:**

> Have any of y'all been to my beautiful city before?? What did you think of this birthday fic? Did you squeal when Shiro said he only wanted Allura's beads? Tell me in the comments <3  
> As always I hope you enjoyed the read! Go check out [vldexchange](https://vldexchange.tumblr.com/) and join us in celebrating Shiro's birthday!


End file.
